


Khat

by Vector



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Time, Not sexually compatible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 19:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30026388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vector/pseuds/Vector
Summary: The soul was not only one's character but a composite being of different entities, each of which had its own role to play in the journey of life and afterlife. TheKhatwas the physical body, which provided the link between one's soul and one's earthly life.With so many people lost, Seto feels very alone. However, that's a problem that's easily solved when he's never truly alone. The fact that his companion lives in his soul and has the form of a dragon offers some advantages, and poses no obstacles that can't be overcome.
Relationships: Blue Eyes White Dragon/Priest Seto, Kisara/Priest Seto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Teratophilia Trade 2021





	Khat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brambleshark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brambleshark/gifts).



He wouldn't normally admit it, even to himself, but Seto feels very alone.

He shouldn't ignore it entirely this time, _can't_ ignore it entirely this time, because he has to acknowledge the damage that has been done. He can't lead the country to the future without acknowledging their losses. The pharaoh, the priests. The tainted power that had supported them for so long. Their absence matters, and he has to acknowledge that every day as he works to rebuild. He has to do what he can to carry forward the legacy they left.

At the same time, for him to be a light for the others to follow, he can't show how much the losses affected him. The people have to believe he's in command, and if they knew how hollowed-out and raw his heart feels from the loss of the pharaoh and Akhenaden, there would be chaos. So that, he keeps to himself.

The worst part of it is that the ache of his heart wasn't unfamiliar. It's worse, of course—painful, undeniable—but what it made most apparent was how much he'd felt it even before. The pharaoh hadn't been his equal. Akhenaden hadn't been his mentor. He'd longed for those things, then, but he hadn't truly had them. 

He's longed for more than that. He'd longed for Kisara.

At times he thought of Kisara as lost, too. He'd failed her. She'd died. But when he sunk too far into that, he felt a warm touch in his soul. A flash of blue eyes. A reminder that she wasn't _gone_.

He'd had to summon the white dragon in public a few times. Pharaoh's dying will and his secret bloodline aside, the only way to truly secure his position was godlike power, and he needed to display it. She didn't speak, then, but he could still tell it was her. He could feel her spirit and desire when the dragon's tail curled protectively around him as onlookers gawked. 

He should have realized how _she_ felt sooner.

It was an evening after Seto had been in power for a few decans when he heard his new attendants talking.

"I saw the white dragon in the pharaoh's room this morning. Did something happen?"

That's a surprise to Seto, but the voice that responds seems almost uninterested. "Was that your first time seeing it...? The dragon watches over him as he sleeps. Leave him be until he rises."

_Watches over him as he sleeps._ It made sense, in a way. The white dragon appeared when Kisara fell unconscious... but that was when she was in danger. Well, maybe he's always a bit in danger, now. 

That's not inaccurate, but Seto still feels like it's not the entire explanation. And more than that, it makes him feel... strange, to think of the dragon being so close when he's not consciously aware of it.

So, that night after he retires to bed, he decides to experiment.

It's an immediately different experience to summon the dragon alone in his room rather than outside with spectators. He has nothing else to focus on but the process—it's easy to do, not like summoning Duos or _ka_ from a stone tablet. It's another _ba_ living alongside his own, and all he has to do is urge her free. The air seems energized even before she appears, and it's almost like she's unfolding from his chest when she claws her way into existence. When the dragon materializes fully, she's half curled in on herself and still nearly touches opposite walls with her wingtips. She certainly seems much larger in this enclosed space.

He's not entirely conscious of his audible intake of breath, but when no one rushes into the room in concern, he assumes that all the palace servants are truly in the habit of just leaving him to sleep with his dragon. That suits him well enough, so he doesn't worry too much about it as he speaks more deliberately aloud. 

"Kisara?"

_Lord Seto_ , the response comes, in his mind more than a real sound, but words more clear than he's heard them from her since... that day.

"Just 'Seto,' please. If nothing else, you deserve that much." He flinches in surprise at the amount of guilt and pain audible in his voice immediately. He'd thought he had moved further beyond that.

_Seto,_ she says in his mind again, the tone soothing, but also carrying something else with it. Pain of her own?

"I'm sorry," Seto says immediately, before she can continue. This isn't what he meant to do, but he can't help it, looking at her. The dragon dips her head lower, a motion that perhaps shouldn't be reassuring given the spines the size of his arm and teeth the size of his palm, but he simply lifts his hand to settle on her forehead between her eyes. "You died, and now you're trapped like this. Because of me. Because I wasn't strong enough—because I didn't see—because I couldn't—"

She shakes her head slightly, not enough to dislodge his hand. _No, Seto. You saved me. And I'm glad to have been able to do the same for you._

"Liar," He says, sharply, ignoring the prickling behind his eyes. "I can feel your sadness."

That gets a tilt of her head, and a wave of—laughter? _Silly. You think_ that's _what I'm sad about?_

Seto is baffled. "What else would it be?"

The dragon moves again—as a spirit, she can hover in the air as long as she likes, her wings being purely cosmetic. But for some reason she lowers herself down, talons scraping the floor. Just her head and neck is more than the full length of his body when she sprawls forward beside him. She extends her wings, folding them over him like a shelter.

_I wanted to see you. I'm happy to be with you, in your soul, and I'm happy to support you. But... I wanted to be able to talk, like this. Be with you like this._

"...Oh." Seto no longer remembers what he originally meant to do by summoning her.

He feels another frisson of amusement from her as she moves to... nuzzle? Him. The force knocks him onto his back on the bed, and the sound he makes is amused too, if incredulous. He's not entirely sure what he's feeling. He doesn't bother sitting back up, just reaching out again to stroke down her nose.

"Then... I regret I didn't do this sooner. I wanted to see you, too." As he says it, the truth of it rings deep in his soul. He's had Kisara with him for more than a month, and he could have been doing this the whole time?

That line of thought is cut off as a dragon tail flicks against his chest with a heavy thump. _There's no need to dwell on that, is there? We're doing it now. And... we can keep doing it in the future._

That's true too, and it resonates with him in ways looking to the future hasn't, lately. Cynically, he thinks it's the selfish parts of him that are glad he has Kisara to himself forever. Parts that care more about that than the prospects of his land and people. Even if that's the case, though, he can't make himself feel guilty about it when the dragon's blue eyes are so close to him and flashing with a delight he can feel in his soul.

"You're right, of course."

With so much time and opportunity to make up for, they talk for hours, late into the night, candles burning low and leaving the room dim. It doesn't dim the light that has awakened in his soul, though. He has the dragon with him, under his hand. He has Kisara, and not only that, he can get to know her. And he can feel her happiness in his heart.

He feels happy, too, Seto thinks at last, after the hours pass. He's not sure he's ever felt quite that way before.

Kisara must get some sense of him acknowledging that to himself, because he can feel a swell of new joy from her, and the dragon curls her tail around him... protectively? Perhaps playfully. That makes him happy too, but it also shifts fabric around his waist upwards in a way that makes him abruptly conscious of it. 

Of course Kisara notices his reaction. She has gotten bolder as they talked, and this time he would almost swear he can hear the sound of her laughter—not mocking, but good-natured and bright.

_Your soul is my home now, Seto._ She says, sounding almost teasing. _You have no secrets from me. Even your physical body._ She's right, of course. He's not certain how much of his daily life she's aware of from within his soul, but it's not as if he'd mind her seeing him nude regardless. His self-consciousness was just an instinctive reaction, wanting to avoid accidental exposure. 

Despite being factually correct, though, the teasing causes its own reaction, his body feeling warmer at the thought of Kisara knowing _all_ parts of him.

He 'hears' a hum of interest and the dragon shifts further around him, neck curved around so her head rests across his torso, the plates and spines of her body boxing him in on all sides. Then her tail deliberately slides fabric higher until his crotch is bare. 

It's... immediately arousing, which would be obvious by the twitch of his shaft even if Kisara wasn't intimately aware of the state of his soul.

"Kisara...?" For the first time in quite a while, Seto is uncertain again. 

_You like this?_ There's a question in her tone too, even if she must know the answer to it on some level.

"...I do," he answers anyway. There's some satisfaction in admitting things like that out loud, he finds. Even if only to Kisara.

_I like it too,_ she responds. _May I... continue? I want to touch you._ Somehow she sounds both innocent and determined. _I want to feel more of your pleasure._

Seto's not sure Kisara knows what that entails, and he's also not sure himself what she can accomplish given the current state of her body. But even contemplating saying no seems absurd, so he simply nods. It's an unnecessary confirmation of the instinctive response he's sure she can feel. 

She's pleased by that too, he can tell. He strokes her neck, a motion that feels suddenly much more intimate than a moment ago, and her tail slides up to rub over his crotch. It's nearly too rough, even though he can tell she's trying to be gentle; her tail is wider than his thigh even towards the end, the surface is all hard flat planes and sharp corners, and her spiritual power is nearly limitless. She could crush his spine easily, let alone his more delicate parts.

He can still feel himself swell and harden as the cool plates slide over him, and he gasps. "Kisara..."

_Oh, that feels good._ He can feel her marvel, and he also feels a flow of power, like when his _ba_ goes to support the _ka_ he summons. He doesn't feel drained at all, though; perhaps Kisara's spirit living within his own means the energy building this way is shared between them. He likes that thought.

Kisara swipes her tail over him a few more times, until his shaft is standing stiff and she can nudge it with her movements. It does feel good, but her tail still feels hard and cold against him, and he's not sure how much of this he can tolerate. When she rubs with more strength it borders on painful, and his hand on her neck slides further around it to hold on.

"Kisara, that's..." He starts, then trails off, words catching in his throat. He doesn't want to admit it's too much. He doesn't want to ask her to stop.

_Mmm,_ he feels her respond anyway, thoughtfully. Her tail moves again, this time sliding between his legs and around his thigh, tightening and lifting his hips into the air.

"Ah—" he gasps. He doesn’t think he could free himself from her grip if he tried. And yet... he doesn’t feel vulnerable. The dragon has him. She won’t hurt him, and nothing else will while she’s here. Nothing else will even intrude on them.

_Seto. I like seeing you like this. I like having you like this._ If he had any doubts that her voice was only in his mind, they're gone when the dragon's jaw opens wide' while she continues 'speaking. Her soft voice is incongruous with the sight above him—a mouth large enough to envelop his torso with teeth sharp enough to pierce most of the way through it—but he feels no fear, just heat and want.

"Yes. Have me. I'm yours, Kisara. Just as you're mine." It's self-centered to want her focused completely on him. It's absurd for a dragon with the power of a god to be considering his arousal like it's the most fascinating thing it's ever encountered. But it's not just a dragon, it's _her_. It's still selfish to want her attention, but… he has it. 

Her head moves down, one large blue eye watching him. She doesn't bite him, of course. Her jaw stays open wide, deadly teeth kept out of the way on either side of his hips as her tongue swipes out.

He only barely maintains the presence of mind to keep his shout down to a level that won't raise alarm. It feels—like nothing he could imagine. Her tongue is dry and smooth like the rest of her, but it's softer, and somehow it slides easier along his skin. It's also large enough to stretch easily from his thighs to his abdomen when she licks. His arm has tightened like a vise around her neck unconsciously, and it's lucky that his human strength can do nothing to even shift her head, let alone harm her.

"K-Kisara," he breathes, and he can feel her amusement and delight again, along with an unmistakable flow of energy.

_Better?_ she says, teasing rather than a real question. She knows how good it is.

She presses her tongue to him with greater force, but unlike her rigid tail it has enough softness and give that it envelops him. The muscles of his thighs tighten as his hips jerk, reflectively thrusting into it, and yes, that's much better. The pleasure rushes through him, dizzying, and he can feel it echoed in her. He thrusts again, and this time the spike at the edge of her mouth grazes his stomach, but it's not sharp enough to do any harm, and the touch just sends an extra thrill through him. Kisara wordlessly adjusts her tail around his thigh to give him more leverage.

It's not the most dignified position—he's mostly suspended, between his arms clinging to her neck and her tail lifting his lower body towards her mouth. But it _works_ ; he can move his hips well enough to set a rhythm, pushing against her tongue. She helps, too; she can't manage fine movements, but the soft surface shifts and ripples as she experiments with licking and curling her tongue, He can barely tell what she's doing enough for it to matter, though, as his arousal climbs to heights he didn't know it could reach, the cool plates of her body soothing against his suddenly burning-hot skin, his breath coming short and heavy.

It seems like both ages and not long at all before he finally feels feels his climax beginning to build low in his groin. At the same time, he sees a flicker of energy in the dragon's mouth. At first he thinks it's an illusion, a reflection of the flickering candlelight or just his eyes showing sparks. But after a few moments it's very apparent that it's not, the light building to a pinpoint that illuminates the room much brighter than the waning candles.

"What...?" he gasps, though he knows Kisara has no better answer for that than he does.

_It's good,_ the response comes anyway. He's not sure what she's referring to. It could be everything. It probably is everything. _Don't hold back, Seto._

Seto doesn't. He doesn't ask any more questions, just rocks against her tongue, her firm and steady body grounding him as his movements get increasingly frantic and needy.

He's not sure if it's coincidence, cause, or effect, but when his shaft slips along the surface of her tongue and brushes against the growing orb of light, that's the end. A shock of energy runs through him that makes his vision white out and wipes his mind of anything but pleasure, and he's only barely conscious of his body's release.

It's a while before he's aware of himself again. He's laying down properly, Kisara having let him go and settled down curled around him again. Her eyes are open—he's not sure the dragon's eyes can close—but he somehow has the sense that she was out, too. That the experience was one they shared.

_Something_ swells in his heart, and he leans in to press his lips to her forehead.

She stirs, and smacks him lightly with her tail. _Go back to sleep, Seto. It's nearly morning._

"Yes," he murmurs quietly. He doesn't want this to be over, but she's right. The candles are burnt out, and light is beginning to spill in from the windows. Even if he gets what rest he can, it may be a difficult day to get through. But he certainly can't even begin to regret it. 

_I'll be watching over you,_ she says, soothing. _And we can talk more tomorrow night._ The way she says _talk_ is loaded, he can tell. Meaning talk, certainly, but also more. 

Seto closes his eyes. It's unbelievable how happy the thought makes him. Everything about it is selfish. He'll need to temper his desires to some extent so he can still perform his duties during the day, certainly. He can't do that _every_ night.

However. Perhaps he can be a bit selfish. Perhaps he can be selfish with Kisara. Since, even more unbelievably, it seems to make her happy as well.


End file.
